ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Akreious (Metaverse)
Akreious is a Mysterious entity that suddenly appeared in the Rift Cafe one day. Based on what he gave as a description, he is a "Demon" Warrior donning black armour with flames. Nobody has ever seen his real face as not even he knows. In his spare time when not chilling with his pals, he dons the Batman Suit every solar cycle that somehow completely hides his identity and goes vigilantee hunting the Creepy Killer Clown Mafia Syndicate. He is so great at this task that the police is still finding killer clown aliens unconscious or tied up on planets after an entire year of searching. The Creepy Killer Clown Syndicate's greatest threat is easily the Dark Crusader He is later confirmed to be somewhat of a subordinate to the Titan Prince Akreious, although it's not like the Titan Prince really bothers to command him. Subtitle: The Blade of Change, The Batkre, God of Change Overview Appearance Akreious looks like a Demonic Warrior, with black armour and flames pouring out of distinct locations. His build (Or his armour) is large yet stream-lined. He usually carries with him a giant black blade of what looks like demonic descent. History Not much is known about him, although he probably existed since the dawn of time and possibly before since he is quite literally immortal. It is not known which Akreious took the mantle of Akreious first, this one or his Titan Prince equivalent. However, he has since yielded to his fellow Akreious and actually hangs out with him from time to time. Because of this, the Metaverse Akreious was named the Blade of Change and even God of Change. Later, in a joking manner in the Bar, Metaverse questioned that if he's the God of Change and Randomness, while Cdr (The Xenon Ultra) is the Lord of Randomness, would that make Akreious (Meta) the technical Boss of Cdr? Sol answered yes, and as such Cdr has promoted Akreious into his Kaiju army while Akreious gave Cdr access to his BatPlanet full of tech made/stolen by the Titan Prince Akreious. Akreious' only request was to not end all the Magniverses. Powers *'Immortality:' He is Immortal. He is outside of life and death, and can casually speak to death himself. He however can kill himself if he allows it or suicides, but is brought back via the Respawn system. SolZen questions how an immortal being can suicide like this. *'Reality Warping:' He can control reality on a whim, despite not doing it often. An example of this is creating magical Wands from harry potter, calling the Elder Wand a weak wand and created another one from Space Wood and the pinkie bone from Death himself. **'Ban Hammer:' In the case of a horrid invasion, Akreious is able to send enemies and exile them to outside of the Multiverse. He also alternatively can send people to the Void (Which Sol horribly dislikes) *'Fire Affinity: '''Akreious has an affinity for Fire, or more specifically Hell Fire. He never really displays this in favour of Reality Warping but is seen with fire coming out of key locations out of his armour suggesting his true form is made up of flames or some variant. **'Concentrated Chaos:' It is later shown that Akreious can eat literally anything (With the exception of those of a MUUUUCH higher power). This ranges from Black holes, Rips in space-time, and Reality itself. It is for this reason that his fire is not normal at all, and Super Holy Water that melts through planets due to how Holy it is would only give Akreious a small moment of relief as he has his microsecond equivalents of a shower. *'Double Demon Blades: He carries around two large Black Blades, and can be assumed to be of Demonic Decent. However he never uses these due to his abilities over reality, but can be assumed to be very powerful. *'Name Scent: '''Akreious' sense of smell is apparently so acute that he can smell names, and determine if they are heretics or not. *'Venom: 'Akreious can apparently grow out fangs from his helmet that produce venom capable of killing an entire inhabited solar system with only 1 nanogram of it. Akreious gave Sol 3mL of this, with 5mL being the limit before this venom apparently starts affecting space-time. This venom can be sprayed instead of injected. **'Venom Pain Version: Akreious is able to produce a venom for pain purposes. It is able to cause inanimate objects, Daorium/Anathema and the like to kill itself from the sheer pain. Weakness Massive amounts of concentrated Retarded and Stupid is enough for him to have a brain aneurysm and lose most of his powers, leaving him with less than 10% of his abilities (But he can still apparently slap the moon into dust) Trivia * He has a secret army of living snowmen armed with AK-47s stored in his shed ** He later added Mecha Polar Bears, Super Mecha Beavers and Death Penguins to his secret army Category:Metaverse Series Category:Akreious